The publication “SMS-E-Mail Parameter,” T2(99)-1068 Change Request to 23.040 discusses a method of transmitting Internet e-mail using the SMS short message service, an Internet e-mail plus address and identification data are transmitted with an SMS short message in a telecommunications network in various headers of the SMS short message for transmission of Internet e-mail over the Internet.